Lithography technology in a semiconductor element manufacturing process, such as a double patterning technology using ArF immersion exposure, EUV lithography, nanoimprinting, and the like, are known. Lithography technology in the related art includes various problems, such as higher manufacturing costs, deteriorating alignment precision, slower throughput, and the like, that accompany attempts to miniaturize the lithographic exposure pattern.
Under such a situation, application of Directed Self-Assembly (DSA) techniques to lithography technology is expected. Since the DSA techniques are accomplished as a result of autonomous energy stability, it is possible to form a pattern with high dimensional precision. In particular, a technology which uses the micro-phase separation of a polymeric block copolymer can enable formation of a periodic structure having various shapes of several nanometers (nm) to hundreds of nm in size using simple liquid application and annealing processes. A micro-domain structure is changed to a spherical shape, a pillar shape, a layered shape, or the like, depending on the composition ratio of a polymeric block copolymer, feature size is changeable depending on molecular weight, and thus it is possible to form holes, pillars, and line patterns of various dimensions.
However, it is difficult to use a pattern forming method using DSA in the related art for forming a high-aspect ratio pattern, and for an integrated process of a multi-layered film.